Many clients utilize information provided by remote resources. For example, a client (e.g., cell phone, personal computer, PDA, web browser etc.) may express interest in a remote resource (e.g., e-mail service, shared folder, social networking profile, etc.) by creating a subscription to the remote resource within a cloud computing environment. When the state of the remote resource changes, a notification is provided to clients subscribed to the remote resource. The notification may inform the client to update information, stored on the client, relating to the remote resource. For example, a user subscribes through a PDA to a work file folder. When the contents of the work file folder change, the PDA is notified of the change. This allows the PDA to take appropriate action, such as, initiating synchronization with the work file folder. A common approach for managing subscriptions is to store subscription information in persistent stores (e.g., a database). This allows recovery of subscription data if a failure occurs with a service facilitating subscriptions and/or notifications.